This disclosure relates to a terminal block assembly, and more particularly, to a rear terminal block assembly for use on a gas turbine engine generator.
In gas turbine engine generator applications, a terminal block assembly provides a connection between the phase leads and the generator stator. The terminal block assembly is used to protect the phase terminals from arcing from the terminal leads and adjacent conducting surfaces. The terminal block assembly is also used to protect the phase terminals from foreign object debris that could cause electrical shorting. In some applications, a rear terminal block assembly is also used to provide a more accessible location to make electrical connections than the terminal block assembly connected to the stator.
Additionally, the terminal block assemblies must maintain operating electrical integrity during lightning strikes, which may occur at high altitude. Thus, the terminal block assemblies must withstand significant voltages at high altitude conditions.